Miss me, Miss me, Just dont Kiss me
by XBabydollXExperimentX
Summary: Zuko and Azula get memories of an old friend that had died on the day of her death. But what if she was still alive and was looking for her old friends? What would they do? Better then sounds really. ZukoOC Rating may go up!


A/N: Okies this is my FIRST story here on Fan fiction and my first OC story so please don't flame me till the second chapter. ;D Okay and yea I know this is really sad at the end, I was surprised I could write it cuz I'm in such a good mood so I'm kind of proud of how it turned out.

"Auggghh!!"

Zuko growled out before falling backwards on the hard stone ground of the western Air temple. Aang blinked a few times as he looked at his teacher and friend with a confused look. It had been over two years since the defeat of the Fire Lord and Iroh taking the throne while Zuko stayed with Aang and the group to conitnue his training. Azula has inserted herself into the group along with Ty Lee and Mia. 

Another groan escaped Zuko's lips as he stared up at the cloudless winter sky. Small white snowflake dots floated slowly to the ground to try and coat it before a blast of fire from either of the boys melted them. Finally finished with whatever he was thinking Zuko stood up and ran a hand though his shagging hair. Just as she turned to say something to his best friend, Azula his younger sister appeared from behind a column. 

"Are you two morons finished with your pointless task? Katara is waiting for you to join us."

Nodding their heads they walk side by side with Azula over the large bonfire that sat in the middle of a large room, bowls of stew where being passed around for the days dinner, Appa sleeping soundly in the corner with momo running around Toph in hopes of getting some food from the blind girl. A threatening growl mumbling from the blind girls throat at the lemur, making him take off to the safety that was Appa.

Zuko took a seat next to Toph as Katara handed him a bowl of the thick, rich stew. Nodding his head he silently thanked her as he took a mouthful of the steaming food. It stayed like that for the reminder of the meal, Momo trying to steal food, everyone eating and the sound of Sokka slurping his food in an almost disgusting manner. As everyone finished their stew Zuko stood up and set his bowl next to the basin of water before walking away to a low window to stare that the starting to peek though stars. Aang looked at his best friend worried and was about to walk over to see what the matter with him until Azula was put a hand onto his shoulder shaking her head.

"Ill talk to him. I think I know what it's about…" She muttered softly in a gently tone before lifting her hand off the Avatar's shoulder and taking a step towards her brother. Aang stood there confused as to why Azula was being so kind of all of the sudden but shrugged if off to help Katara use water bending to clean the dishes. Finally walking over to where her brother stood leaning on the window ledge. Leaning on the same ledge to his left she looked and stared at the stars.

"….Its today…isn't it? The day she died…"

Zuko remained silent after she had spoke, proving her right as to his behavior. The thoughts of the girl both of then had grown up knowing and had changed their lives before and after she died raced in her mind. The smile she had whenever she talked to either of them, her long strange golden hair that looks like it was covered in a light sprinkle of dirt and purple eyes that would remind anyone of a clear sunrise.

A tear slowly made its way down Azula's cheek as she thought of the last time she saw her. 

_**/Flashback/ **_(AN: I've always wanted to do one of these D )

_Blood covering her and the beautiful purple Chinese dress she wore, staining it forever. Her eyes partly open and soulless hurt beyond repair shined in the little life she had left. Strange words and symbols she would always use and talk in carved onto her arms, her once long knee length beautiful hair cut to her chin in the sign of death. The Medics trying whatever they could to save the girl everyone in the Fire Nation loved and cared for, even the Fire Lord cared about her as a daughter. Zuko standing over her tears trailing down his face as he shook his shoulders saying he didn't mean what he said that he was sorry. The eight year old princess watched as her best friends' life slipped, finally a Medic told the rest to stop. Saying she had passed on. The necklace the blonde haired girl always wore was taken off and handed to Zuko as he was pulled off of her. The poor child had lost his closest and best friend, and the first girl he was ever in love with. Never to see a smile appear on her face, a blush lining her cheeks, or hearing the amazing sound of her laugh. _

_/End Flashback/_

_By the time she had finished the memory of the death of her friend, she was crying, the droplets hitting the dry stone making dark wet spots appear underneath her. The others in the group looked over to see Azula's shoulders shake and hear her small sobs, Zuko held onto his sisters hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb, not only to comfort his younger sister but to also help him hold back his own tears._

_Okay please please tell me what you think!! DD I would mean a lot to me cuz it's my dream to write a book so yea. Ill gives chu a cookie damnit!! XDDD Alrightly this is the end of Chapter one, Chap two…I dunno when I finish that!! Oh and im sorry this is kind of short. I'm on a writers block. /_


End file.
